realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fay Corona
This article is rated G+ for Light Violence. ---- Risk-prone, carefree climber plus experimental fusion gone wrong equals one person who's both powerful and fearless to the point of being deemed possibly insane. At least, that's how things worked for Fay, and to be honest, she's pretty happy with how things went (though it's unlikely that many others could say the same). Looks Fay has longish straight hair, dyed and usually sticking up behind her in a large and sloppy ponytail, as well as having skin and eyes. Fay usually wears a tube-top, shorts, plastic climbing boots, and fingerless gloves, often accompanied by a belt for supplies. This outfit reveals the pair of eyes situated on Fay's midriff; this is intentional, as it's useful to Fay for the creature behind the eyes to be able to see and act accordingly. Fay is of an approximately average height and build, measuring about 5'3", although—due to her routine and heavy exercising—she is slightly muscular (though this is barely noticeable). Personality Fay's core defining trait is a complete devil-may-care attitude. Self-driven and impulsive, Fay just wants to do what she wants to do, and no amount of warning her that this could kill her will make any impact on her. She's also incredibly optimistic, being dead certain that everything will work out. Due to this personality, many think that Fay's out of her mind. She's probably not, but she's certainly far more of a risk-taker than is good for her or for anyone else. A more recent development in Fay's personality (one that was always there, but only recently came to light) concerns the fact that Fay has a creature in her stomach, the eyes of which are plainly visible. This is relevant as it has become blatantly obvious to anyone involved in Fay's life that Fay simply does not care how odd this makes her look, preferring to be able to use the creature's utilities than to bear any semblance of normality. This is another reason why many might deem her insane, especially as the reason for the eyes (and why she's given them a name) is not always at all clear. Strengths and Powers Fay herself has no particular, obvious magical powers. However, her creature can see out of Fay's abdomen and communicate results to her (which can help Fay detect threats), with the creature also being able to shoot damaging beams out of its eyes to destroy such threats. Additionally, Fay has somewhat enhanced strength and durability due to a combination of practice and her odd, experimental fusion. History Fay was always a challenge-seeker as a kid. Always wanting to go somewhere new, do something new, and having no regard for safety or any other concerns, Fay was always warned that this habit was going to get her into trouble, but she never paid any attention. Fay especially had a fondness for climbing, going from ascending bookcases or the like as a small child to more serious hiking and slope-climbing as a teenager. This was ultimately what caused the biggest change of her life (or, at least, should have) when, at the age of 18, Fay injured her back in a climbing accident and wound up in the hospital. However, for better or for worse, Fay didn't let this deter her; just as determined as ever to keep her lifestyle intact, Fay looked around for ways to recover her faculties and maybe even improve them to avoid similar accidents and allow crazier stunts. Fortunately for Fay, there was an experiment going on where some scientists were attempting to figure out how to turn people into more powerful entities by imbuing a synthetic lifeform within them that was supposed to fuse into the whole entity, creating a more powerful person. Due to the high risk factor resulting from the fact that this hadn't ever been properly tested before, no one else wanted to be experimented on. Fay, though, figured that she might get superpowers and that, if worst came to worst, she'd die, but that wasn't too unlikely in her injured state, so she signed up for the experiment. As it turned out, everyone who was worried about the experiment's prospects had good reason to do so. When the experiment started—fusing the entity into Fay's midsection due to her injuries there being most important to fix first—the experiment went haywire, resulting in Fay becoming slightly stronger and more durable as had been hoped, but also resulting in Fay gaining a completely separate creature from herself occupying her abdomen. The researchers wanted Fay to stay there so they could figure out what was going on with her, but Fay wasn't interested, so she simply left before they could stop her. Ever since the odd, experimental fusion, Fay has continued as usual, just now with the added element of trying to get in touch with her inner creature (who she has affectionately named Spike) in order to boost her power, as well as trying to see how she can pull off stunts that are now crazier than ever but are allowed by her new capabilities. Fun Facts *Fay's creation for this wiki was inspired by a single quote from Inspirobot. Category:Articles Category:Characters